


Can't Resist The Eyes

by estriel



Series: Quarantink 2020 [41]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink Challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu spoils the cat.Javi... spoils the kitten. ;)A silly little story of love, kisses, and felines.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665598
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Can't Resist The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantink prompt day 41: _pâté_. Sorry about the silliness.

“Are you hungry? But you already ate, Sora-chan! I see, I see. What would you like to have, hm? Let me check… How about… a… a pâté with chicken and shr- _kuso_ – shrimp? You like that? Haaai, meow, I know. Here you go, fancy girl. Is good? But don’t tell Javi. He says I spoil you. Make you fat like Effie.”

That is when Javi chooses to intervene because Effie is not _fat_, she’s just… _majestic_.

“Don’t be mean to Effie,” he says and Yuzu jumps, barely avoiding the open door of the cabinet where they keep the cat food. “Careful!” Javi yelps, then steps forward to close the cabinet, keep Yuzu’s skull away from sharp corners.

“You scare me!” Yuzu complains. Sora simply continues munching on her chicken-and-shrimp pâté, unconcerned by what her two human slaves are up to.

“I didn’t mean to,” Javi says, then shakes his head. “You know I fed her earlier, right?”

Yuzu gives him a sheepish grin. “She looked hungry,” he tries, and Javi rolls his eyes, secretly amused.

“She was just playing her tricks on you,” he says. “You always fall for it.”

Yuzu shrugs, glancing down at the black ball of fur. Sora has finished wolfing down her meal and is now rubbing herself against Yuzu’s legs, clearly satisfied in her victory. Yuzu sighs, lifting his hands helplessly. “I love her too much. Can’t resist the eyes,” he says and scrunches up his nose, then gives Javi an apologetic look.

It’s Javi’s turn to sigh. He puts his hands on his hips, shaking his head. “I should be a bit mad at you,” he tells Yuzu, and Yuzu bites his lip, looking up at Javi through his eyelashes. Javi sighs again. “But I love you too much,” he says, and lets the grin break free, the one he has been holding back since he came home and caught Yuzu cooing at the cat.

Yuzu smiles, jaw askew and eyes twinkling.

  
“Can’t resist the eyes,” says Javi, and steps closer to kiss him.

Yuzu makes a content little sound and presses himself against Javi, and Javi realizes that he can’t really blame Yuzu for being a little terrible with the cat. After all, he is no better, spoiling _this _kitten rotten.

**Author's Note:**

> _Sora_ means 'sky' in Japanese.   
My (male) cat is called Sky, for Skywalker.   
Yes, I did name Yuzu's cat after my cat, no regrets. <3


End file.
